This invention relates generally to a process for production of a borohydride compound from boron-containing salts and metals or metal hydrides.
Production of sodium borohydride from sodium metaborate and alkali metal hydrides or alkaline earth hydrides or aluminum hydride is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,150. An equation describing the reaction for magnesium hydride is as follows:NaBO2+2MgH2→NaBH4+2MgOIt is also known in the prior art to react sodium borate salts, aluminum and hydrogen to produce sodium borohydride, as follows:3NaBO2+4Al+6H2→3NaBH4+2Al2O3 However, elevated temperatures and pressures typically are required in the prior art processes. Moreover, the number of disclosed metals and metal hydrides is limited.
The problem addressed by this invention is to find an efficient and economical process for production of a borohydride compound from boron-containing salts and metals or metal hydrides.